Lacey Reynolds and The Legend of the Boy who Lived (DRAFT)
by NerdyGeekGirl1830
Summary: Please note that this is a draft, and there will be remakes in the future.
1. Chapter 1

A white snowy owl flew across the streets of London, clutching a letter in between its beak. Flying across, the owl was starting to become exhausted. It flew downwards, towards a park bench, only to have a muggle swat it away. "OY!" The young man shouted. He swatted at the bird, and stood up, furious at the winged-creature. It just so happened that the owl had landed on his suitcase, which he was extremely proud of.

Immediately the snowy owl continued on its way. _It_ couldn't get a day's peace around the wizarding world. And to think it was a Saturday? Good Grief. The snowy owl flew and flew until it finally reached its destination. Baker Street 221A, which just so happened to be next to Baker Street 221B, the infamous Sherlock Holmes "lair". Oh well, there was business to attend to.

The owl checked once more, making sure whether it was where it needed to be.

The owl was satisfied, stuffed the letter into the lumpy postbox right outside the house. The snowy owl flew away, back into the clouds.

Lacey Reynolds, of 221A, Baker Street, was proud to say she was perfectly normal, thank you very much. She was the last person you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious—Well, except the fact that she was neighbors with the famous Sherlock Holmes himself. Other than that, she just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Her mother and father, Ms. and Mr. Reynolds, were absolutely peculiar. They read hundreds and hundreds of fiction books. Mr. Reynolds was a librarian of Baker Street Library, a brilliant library which everyone was proud of. Ms. Reynolds was a famous author of the Finn Stamper series, which was famous in Australian. Everyone on Baker Street thought they were peculiar and strange, and rumors have gone around that the couple were bound to be caught red-handed by Holmes for doing crimes one day.

And yet everybody felt sorry for Lacey, a perfectly normal girl, whom nobody knew was about to become absolutely extraordinary. So Lacey was just a 11-year-old at her normal routine-doing extra credit homework from school, reading her encyclopedia, and was about make dinner when she heard noises outside the door. _No, not the horror movie noises,_ she thought to herself. The girl looked outside the window, to find a white snowy owl. Now _that_ was peculiar. Snowy Owls were never around at this time of the year. And certainly not _here_.

And to think the owl was actually and literally dropping _mail_ through her post box.

Something was becoming really, really strange. Maybe she should consult Sherlock Holmes?

Lacey ran out the door, and opened her mail box. An old, yellowed envelope. She pulled it out, to find it was marked with a strange purple crest. The girl glued her eyes to it.

It said:

Miss L. Reynolds

The Second Room to the Right

Baker Street 221A

London

No. No way. No, no, no way. This story sounded _way_ too familiar. Lacey had remembered the stories published by J.K Rowling, which her parents were _obsessed_ with. Something about a school, a boy under the stairs and wizards and witches (Ridiculous!) and—No. No, this could not be happening. But then again, there was no denying it. White snowy owls delivering letters from a school for-

Lacey's heart stopped pumping. She stopped breathing and stopped blinking.

There was something more on the crest. She squinted her eyes to see something on it. The crest had a snake, a honey-badger, an eagle, a lion, and below it said "Hogwarts: School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The evidence had been confirmed. It was a school for magic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. You're telling me that you saw an owl fly up to you and place this owl write at your postbox?" Lacey nodded, seriously. The man in front of her, who was sitting in an enormous armchair nodded slowly, eyeing her every move, as if he thought Lacey Reynolds, the perfectly normal girl had now become a psychopath. Of course he would. What was she thinking? Did she actually think that Sherlock Holmes, the most famous detective of all time would take an 11-year-old seriously?! Lacey sighed, standing up from her seat. There was no use. Nobody would believe her. Everyone would have thought she were crazy. Slowly, Lacey Reynolds turned around to face the door. "I-I should be getting home. Sorry for wasting your time, sir."

"Wait."

Huh?

"I know what you're thinking." Lacey slowly turned to face the dark haired man. He still had his stern facial expression on, but something about him made him look less intimidating. "You may think that nobody believes you because you're that girl who stays quiet in her room and does the best at school, and you think that everyone think you are a psychopath. Correct?" This was exactly how Lacey was feeling. "How did you—" Sherlock cut in once again, "Mind you, you are not." Lacey's eyes brightened. Maybe Sherlock _did_ believe her after all. "You are a High Functioning Sociopath. You know, people really **should** do their research." Reynolds could have sworn to see him smile. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but find your evidence. Add it up. And do what you believe is right. Don't let anybody get in your way."

Lacey smiled. "I will, sir." Holmes nodded. "Alright. It's about time you went home." Lacey headed for the door. "Evidence, Lacey." She heard as she closed the door behind her. Sherlock smiled, watching the girl go. "Sherlock, are you sure it's a good idea encouraging her?" A blonde asked. "John, I wasn't _encouraging_ her. Just telling her to find her evidence. She will make a great woman someday."

Lacey walked a few steps up her house, opened the door, and locked it. She went upstairs and flopped on her bed, taking out her blue notebook, and wrote:

Evidence Hogwarts is Real

Lacey chewed on the tip of her pencil.

Evidence, Lacey.

Holmes voice rang through her ears as she thought of the evidence supporting it. Wait a second—She hadn't even OPENED her letter yet? How was she supposed to even think of evidence without that?! _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're supposed to be the best at class, Lacey. THINK!_ Lacey opened her letter desperately. Neat handwriting was on it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Ttaptor O. Harepy

"Strange Name…" Muttered Lacey under her breath.

Dear Miss Reynolds,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Miss Lacey's head was officially, emotionally, physically, and literally blown. What?! A witch? Her? No way! She was a human girl, no magic, no nothing! NOTHING! No Way. Focus, Lacey, Keep Calm. A part of Lacey was secretly screaming in excitement, while the other part of Lacey was screaming because of the nonsense. Was this a joke?!

Lacey scribbled furiously in her book the pros and cons of believing this.

Pros:

-Become a witch?!

-Learn New Things.

-Make mother and father proud.

-Possibly make Mr. Sherlock Holmes proud (Lacey smiled with this one)

-Go to a fictional universe.

-The children will be thrilled and excited.

Cons:

-Be thought as a witch.

-Make everyone think her as crazy and stupid.

-Rumors will go around.

-Everywhere.

Looking up and down at her pros and cons, and there was no denying it. There were definitely more Pros than Cons. Lacey couldn't believe it. She was going to Hogwarts. She looked at her calendar. 6 more days till 31 July. BAM! That was the door. Mom and Dad were home. Lacey ran downstairs with her letter, running towards her exhausted-looking parents. "MOM. DAD." "Hi sweetie, did you have a—"" WE NEED TO TALK." Panted Lacey. She shoved the letter at her parents. Their eyes grew wider and wider at the sheet of paper.

"I can't bloody believe it." Her father took off his glasses. "Well, what are we waiting for. We've got school supplies to shop."


	3. Chapter 3

Lacey would never, never forgive herself now. She was actually going to Hogwarts? She was scared and excited at the exact same time. She was actually going to a school for _witches and wizards. WITCHS AND WIZARDS!_

For once, Lacey felt like a 5-year-old again. But the more she thought about it, the harder it would be for her to go to Hogwarts. How, when, what…where would she even BUY a wand?! Slowly, and slowly, days past, and there were only two more days until 31 July, where she would somehow "send her owl". Lacey had already given up and was thinking of signing up to a normal school instead, but somehow, she couldn't stop thinking of the fact that she was somewhat destined to be a witch! And all the things she could learn…Children worldwide would give up _anything_ to learn magic and give up school.

Lacey sighed and went downstairs to tell her parents when there was a humongous BANG on her bedroom door. Now, her parents NEVER did that, judging on how cheery they always were. BANG. BANG. BANG. Now Lacey was getting more and more frightened. She was absolutely certain that there was an invader in her house. Good thing we was always prepared. Lacey didn't think twice to get the box under her bed, which she did for her survival, and trashed out a Cutter Blade she did for Arts and Craft. Now if there were any strangers, she would try and kill for her life. _Remember—Aim for the heart,_ she told herself.

Then, the door fell over. _Fell. Over._

A tall, bearded man – no, it was a giant. Definitely. He was about who was way too tall for his good was now in front of her. He was about touching the ceiling, and his dark beard was humongous and puffy. "Well, hullo over there. You're really tiny. What ya holdin' that knife for?" The… _giant_ had a thick, west country accent that kind of matched how ginormous he was. "Well, ya must be Lacey Reynolds. Boy, do you have a story to tell when ya get for Hogwarts." What? So, this…giant was bringing her to Hogwarts?

"Come on 'en. Haven't got all day."

"Wait, do my parents kno— "

"Don't worry kid. They're downstairs and they know who I am."

"Okaaaay?"

It was going to be a long day.

But little did Lacey know, a certain neighbor was watching her. His dark hair sweeped behind his ears, the pale detective took out his cigarette. "John?" "Yes, Sherlock?"

"I think this may be my biggest case yet." Sherlock said as he watched the giant leave with Lacey. The certain giant had an enormous beard and a pink umbrella. Sherlock was secretly panicking more and more by the second. The giant took hold of the girl, and they disappeared. Like magic. And the parents of Lacey were nowhere to be seen. Sherlock looked down at Lacey's envelope he had found in her bedroom secretly.

Sherlock paused.

"Definitely my biggest case."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys. I'm not going to be able to write any more chapters for this story from now on, because I'm getting writer's block and as you know, I have only started writing fanfiction. Please comment about how I could maybe improve this fanfic, and I will see you around.


End file.
